Painful Goodbye
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, how did it end in a tragedy that change every SPR member's lives...REVISED AND UPDATED! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Ciao!
1. Painful Goodbye

**Author's Note **

YEP! This fic was revised. Finally, I've changed a couple of things at the end to suit the characters more and to add suspence to the story.... Hope you all like it. Oh! I would highly suggest that you read this revised fic while listening to **Sakura Biyori by Hoshimura Mai. **Thank you!

To all who had read this fic. **THANK YOU** for your time and reviews and due to some requests i have decided to add another chapter to this fic. I hope you will like the _finale._

This fic is still dedicated to _**ecyoj06**_ and her story _**CURSE for LOVE**_, read it, it's been _**UPDATED**_ and you'll understand why I was inspired to write this story. Heartbreaking, yes the story is but its full heartfelt romance coalesce with angst, right drama and suspense will make you ask and want for **MORE**. I love it and so will you.

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Ghost hunt or Curse for love characters it was purely from the genius mind of my dear friend ecyoj06. Thank you for creating such marvelous story.

**Painful Goodbye**

_You, and me, and the Sakura weather  
I sway in the wind and dance back again  
Holding to my chest a future I can't yet see  
I look up and see a pink sky_

Taniyama Mai and the rest of the SPR members watch the interaction between Oliver Davis also known as Shibuya Kazuya and Naru to them and Anika, his twin brother's fiancé. To most people they might not detect any change in Naru as he speaks to her. But for Mai and her friends the obvious calm and tenderness in Naru's appearance is more than enough to confirm to them that this woman holds more than what she thought she's holding.

_**It hurts…**_

Mai didn't know that love could hurt this much… no one told her that falling in love could be so painful that she'd wish she never had fallen in love.

_**So much… I want it to end.**_

Anika came all the way to England to visit Naru for he came back to Japan after two months of staying in his home town in England. Mai can still remember his answer when Mai asker him why.

'_There are more paranormal phenomena here in Japan than there in England. I can practice my profession here more than I can if I was there.' _

But the sadness and longing in his eyes didn't escape Mai's sharp intuition. And before she could stop herself she had already spoken what her heart is dying to tell the man.

'_You just want to run away from your heart Naru…' _

Mai can clearly remember the shock in Naru's eyes and the anger that soon followed after her unwanted remark.

And she was right. Naru stared coldly at her dismissing her after telling her that it was not any of her business. It hurts but she didn't dare show it to him.

She accepted the job again not only because she needed the job but because she can never say no to Naru. Not in this lifetime.

Mai let out a tired sigh.

* * *

Takigawa Housho informally known as Bou-san noticed Mai's sadden look, his heart ached for the girl but he didn't want to add to her anguish over a certain narcissistic idiot.

Looking back at the talking pair Takigawa can see just why Mai looks so sad. It was plainly obvious that Naru loves the girl. Curious as how Hara Masako reacts to this when everyone knows that she is equally infatuated with the young SPR owner and yet to Takigawa's surprise he see no trace of jealousy or sadness in the girl's eyes.

Masako must have sense his gaze because she turned to him and smiled a bit before her eyes darted to Mai. And that is when he saw sadness. Not for herself but for Mai.

'_How weird' he thought._

"Mai, tea" Naru ordered cutting Takigawa out of his musing.

Mai seemed to be startled as well because she gasped and hurriedly went to the kitchenette to prepare the tea Naru asked they even heard a loud crash and tone-downed curses coming from Mai.

Takigawa sighed.

* * *

Ayako blinked. Mai and Takigawa sure sigh a lot. Masako is not being her arrogant self today while John chose to silently observe everyone. Ayako turn her attention to Naru and Anika, they look good together… too perfect that it doesn't seem real.

Ayako remembered the first time they met the woman. Anika is… no… was Eugene… Naru's twin brother's fiancé, their team saved her when her family was cursed by an insanely treacherous woman scorned because of her evil deeds and a heart-broken vengeful spirit.

All in all… her story is a handful. Not only physically but also mentally and emotionally especially for a certain brunette.

Ayako shook her head to rid off those memories. Mai's tear stricken face is something she doesn't want to remember. For her, as Mai's sister-like friend, only a beautiful smile should adorn her Mai's face.

"Here are your teas Naru, Anika-san. Iced coffee for you Bou-san, black coffee for you Ayako, John and Masako creamed coffee." Mai said with a smile as she place down a tray full of different variety of drinks, she even handed it to each of them.

"…" Naru accepted the tea without a word or without even looking at Mai his full attention is with Anika.

Anika however took a while to look at Mai with a smile and thanked her for her generosity. Mai blushed and smiled at her.

Ayako, Masako and John murmured their thanks while Bou-san messed Mai's already tousled hair.

Hours passed… SPR door opened revealing Lin and Yasuhara carrying stacks of papers.

Mai immediately stood up and helped Yasuhara with his things.

"Thank you so much Mai-san." Yasuhara said with a smile as Mai helped him arrange the stacks of papers in her table.

Lin on the other hand went of the table in front of Naru and Anika before he place down the stack of papers. He then sat in Mai's previous place.

Mai excused herself saying something about more drinks and snack. Yasuhara offered to help Mai but Naru called the guy and instructed him to report the result of their investigation.

And so another case is born.

A case that would take and break every SPR member's heart… including one cold-hearted narcissist.

* * *

It was suppose to be an easy case. They would just exorcise the spirit and everything would be back to normal… then… how did it end up this way… how…

…

…

…

"Today we pray for the eternal repose of the soul of one beautiful person inside and out… We hope that you find happiness in the afterlife with our God the Father Almighty. In Jesus name…" John Brown's voice seemed so far away as he say his final prayer and as we watch the coffin being lowered to the ground.

It was raining not so hard yet not soft… it was as if even the heavens is crying over the lost of one of their greatest friend.

The girls on one side cried their hearts content. The boys silently mourning as rain pour on them while the men burry the white coffin underneath the cold ground.

Hours passed and the rain continuously poured against their damp figures but they didn't dare leave. Only when Masako began feeling dizzy that her female companions decided that it was time for them to leave. Reluctantly, they bid the tomb one final goodbye.

However, the men remained bathed in the rain they stayed no one wants to leave. Until…

"Bou-san, Ayako fainted we're bringing her to the hospital. Are you coming with us?" one of their female companions said.

Takigawa's blank face was immediately replaced by concern and he nodded to the girl. With one sad glance at the cold grave in front of him he left to follow the girl.

Minutes passed. The remaining men didn't say a word.

It was John Brown who broke the eerie silence.

"I have another mass in an hour… I'll be going ahead of you." He said trying his best not to let his voice crack.

"I am coming with you John-san… I have… some errands to run." Yasuhara said which obviously a lie is judging the way he avoided his companion's gazes, after a curt nod they both left.

Now, it was just two men remaining there. Standing.

"Naru… it's getting dark. Let's go back." Lin Koujo said to his ward.

Naru didn't seem to have heard him. His eyes looked dark and empty. It has been like that since the accident but it got worse when this happened.

"Naru…" Lin called the young man but he was cut off when Naru spoke.

"This is not how it supposed to end…" Naru murmured.

Lin remained silent.

Naru continued. "History was not supposed to repeat itself. I can stop it… but I didn't… I failed." He said.

Lin let Naru spill his feelings. This is the first time he'd speak of his emotions and what he is thinking and for all Lin know…this could also be the last...

"You are not suppose to be there… you are not suppose to hear those… you are suppose to be inside the base… safe and far from death. But look where you stubbornness brought you? Brought us…" Naru said his voice cracking.

"You are an idiot… but I am worse… I let you die. I let you leave me…" Naru said his voice low almost inaudible.

"…" no words came out of his lips but it moved. Naru clenched his fist. Unclenched it after a while then clenched it again. It went like this for a couple of times until he gave up. Tears welling up in his eyes.

Lin understood. He place a hand on Naru's shoulder before leaving the boy. Understanding dawn him. Naru cannot express himself with him watching over him. He smiled bitterly. His shell cracked too late. Far too late…

With no one around, Naru let his emotion overtake… the pain and the grief he is nursing from the moment he saw his brother's death and the latest death that he wished he didn't have to witness… witness not in his mind… but witness in front of his very eyes as it unfold right there and right then.

If he felt helpless in witnessing his older brother's death then what he felt at that moment was utter defenselessness and no amount of words can explain the pain it caused him.

Tears mixing with the rain. He lift his hands and stared at it. He wanted to hit himself but he knew that it was not enough… it would not suffice or even ease the ache in his heart, the emptiness that this death brought him.

"Sorry… I am so sorry…" he murmured. Succumbing to his weakness he fell on the ground still staring at his hands. "I am so sorry…" he cried.

He felt a cold wind embraced him. He cried harder. "Gene… I am so sorry… so sorry…" he mumbled over and over again.

_**It's alright… it's going to alright…**_

Seconds… minutes and hours passed… Naru gathered himself. It's no use breaking down. It would not bring back what he had lost.

Gathering himself up and composing himself. He ran a hand on the graves writing. He closed his eyes and made one final request.

"Take care of her Gene…" he muttered before he stood up and walked away.

* * *

"_Can we talk?" Naru asked Anika his voice strained and somewhat angered. _

"_What is this suddenly all about Noll?" Anika asked worriedly. _

"_Not here… come with me…" Naru said as he walked out of the base._

_Anika and Mai exchange glances, Mai looked away that made Anika looked more worried than she already is._

"_Is there something going on that I do not know of?" she asked Mai._

_Mai didn't look at Anika she stood up and opened the door. "You should follow Naru now Anika-san… Naru hates it when he's being kept waiting… although I highly doubt he'd mind waiting for you… he's been waiting for you all his life already." She said knowingly._

_Anika looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked._

"_Please" Mai begged as she held the door open._

_Clueless, Anika went out to follow Naru. She miss the tears in Mai's eyes or the dark figure that followed her._

Yasuhara Osamu ran a hand on the picture frame on top of the table he'd be occupying from now on.

'_Funny… after all these years I am getting my own desk... the irony… of all of these…' _

_

* * *

  
_

He remembers everything like it was only yesterday, the moment he saved her from the man who tried to attack her on their case. He felt scared and proud of himself when he saw the man lying unconsciously on the ground but he was not prepared for her scream of terror and the gut-spilling pain on his side when a cold knife pierced him the cold terrifying voice muttering something about finishing all of them then darkness.

The next thing he remembers is him being treated in the hospital and seeing the miko fussing over him before another blood covered stretcher entered the white room. He even heard the faint gasp of the lady priestess/doctor as she makes her final wrap on his wound.

He tried to remember what happened next, but the sight of a bloody girl on the other side of the emergency room stilled him. The girl was covered with blood. But where… and before he could answer this question, darkness enveloped him leaving him worn out and helpless.

"I wish we were given more time to work together… too bad time didn't let me get to know you more." he muttered tracing a specific figure in the picture frame.

Yasuhara sighed.

* * *

_Running as fast as her feet can carry her, she tried escaping her assassinator. She was supposed to be in the base with everyone else… but because of Naru… because of him… _

_She tried calling for help. Yasuhara needed help. She needed to call for help but how can she when she's the next one to fall._

_She ran. Escaping. _

'_Someone help me… please help me!' she cried in her mind as she ran to the forest trail._

* * *

_John arrived at the base to find the entire room in a mess and a bloody Yasuhara lying on the ground near him is another unconscious man. Realizing what might have happened he called for help and sooner Takigawa, Ayako and Masako arrive they called for the police and the ambulance. _

_Yasuhara was rushed in the hospital immediately and they were asked to help in the investigation when he remembered someone. He look around the room for any evidence that could help them and he accidentally looked outside the window, his eyes widen and his body grew numb. _

"NNOOO!!!" John screamed. Bolting out of his bed, sweating furiously he tried regaining his breath back.

Placing a hand on his head. He let tears flow from his eyes. The memory of that event kept haunting him and he felt helpless.

"Forgive me for not saving you… forgive me please…" he muttered over and over again.

A cold breeze touched John on the head and shocked he lifted his head to see the girl on his dream appear in front of him.

"It is you who should forgive yourself John-san… what happened then is not your fault or anybody's fault… it was my time…" she said with a smile.

Tears continued to flow in his eyes. "I wanted to see you." He murmured.

Her smile grew wider. "I'm always watching over all of you…" she said before disappearing.

John continuously cried but his heart is light and his burden is lifted.

* * *

_**I knew what was to happen… I saw it… **_

_**And he was worried… I know he was… **_

_**I am also…**_

_**I remembered him saying…**_

'_**We could try undoing things… we've been warned… we can prevent it from happening…'**_

_**I looked at him disapprovingly. 'We cannot cross fate. That's against the law of life and death… you know it'**_

_**His eyes looked sad. 'But…' he countered.**_

'_**Trust me on this…' I told him.**_

'_**I will not let anyone die, especially not your other half' I assured him with a smile.**_

_**He smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. They were sad and lonely.**_

'_**You won't be lonely for long… I will be with you' I said.**_

_**A tear fell out of his eyes. I gently wiped it away. He held her hands in his.**_

'_**Smile for me' I asked him.**_

_**And he did.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hara Masako opened her eyes, she found herself inside her room. She closed her eyes again to prevent the tears from coming back. She miss her.

Tossing to her right she opened her eyes, and it landed accidentally to her bedside table where she saw something from her and tears started to welled up in her eyes.

Reaching out for it, she placed it near her heart and cried.

"Let this all be a dream… please… I believe that while I am holding onto something solid I should not give up you shouldn't have as well… how unfair… you are so unfair…" she mumbled repeatedly until she fell back asleep.

Someone glowing appeared beside Masako's sleeping form brushing off her bangs with a small smile.

"Always be safe Masako" she whispered.

* * *

Ayako woke up inside an all familiar all-white room. She tried to stand up but a pair of strong arms stopped her.

"You should be getting more rest" he said concern evident in his voice.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you" she said sarcastically.

"Do not be stubborn. You're not doing this just for yourself now Ayako…" he said sternly.

"What do you mean?" she asked the man.

"We're having a child, Ayako… we'll be parents now…" he said suppressing a smile.

Ayako froze and her eyes were wide with shock. "You mean…?" she muttered.

"Yes… you are… so you better take more care of yourself now…" he said caressing her hair.

Ayako began to cry. The man held her. "Shhh… now…now… if she's here she'd be upset at how much you are crying… she always thought you are a strong woman Ayako…" the man mumbled soothing the red haired woman.

Ayako sniffed wiping away her tears. "Sorry… I got carried away… I am so happy…" she said however sadness filled her eyes after a while.

"We didn't get to tell her that we are together…" Ayako said.

The guy smirked but the sadness in his eyes is inevitable. "Do not worry about that Ayako… she probably knew it by now… because I know wherever she is… she's watching over us…" he said.

"Housho… I miss her so much…" Ayako said clutching the Brown haired bassist's.

"I miss her too sweetheart… and I bet she misses us as well…try to get some more rest…" Takigawa said.

Ayako nodded trying her best to go back to sleep. Just as she was drifting to wonderland a tear escaped from her eyes and Takigawa wiped it away as Ayako mumbled her name.

Takigawa sighed heavily. "How I wanted to see you…" he muttered before his own tears cascade down his face. He hid under Ayako's bedding.

* * *

_**Following the forest trail, she kept running. **_

_**Looking back she found no one following her. **_

_**Good. I must have lost him. **_

_**She continued to run. **_

_**Until she saw something black. **_

_**Thank God he's safe!**_

_**Naru!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Since I met her, I've always been thinking… why can't she stay out of my way…out of my mind." Naru said._

_She watches Naru with confusion. _

"_Why is she always there when I needed someone… and what reason is there that kept her loving me…or why am I feeling this way." Naru continued._

"_I don't understand a thing Noll…" she asked confused._

"_I wanted to tell you this Anika but I don't want to mar my brother's memory." Naru said._

"_Tell me what Noll?" she asked._

"_I have loved you for the longest time… I have always loved you." He said._

_Anika's eyes widen, she trembled. In the bushes, she saw a familiar figure she gasped. "Oh no" she muttered. _

_Looking away Naru bowed his head. "I am sorry…" he murmured._

_Before she could speak everything turns black._

_­_

* * *

She felt her knees will give in any second now. Finally, Naru admitted his feelings for her.

She knew from the start that she never stood a chance against her.

_**She**_ is and will always be the one Naru cares for… she is his strength and his joy.

She knew it right from the starts… but hearing it from Naru himself…

She didn't know it could hurt this much.

Until she saw something glistened in the shadows.

Her eyes widened flashbacks of a vision came crashing in her mind.

* * *

"_I didn't mean it to happen… it just did. I am sorry Anika" Naru said._

"_Why are you saying this to me now Noll… you know from the very start I won't feel that way towards you… it is your brother, Gene whom I love and I can only care for you as a brother…" Anika didn't know what to tell Naru._

_Naru smiled a little. "There is no need for you to explain Anika. I know where I stand in your life. I just want to let it out on my chest. Because, a certain idiot keeps nagging me that I am too coward to face the past therefore I have no chance of having a future. I didn't understand her at first… now… after letting my feelings out; I can understand how right she was. And she's not the idiot… I am…" he said._

_Anika smiled. "Could it be…" she paused stared at Naru and seeing the amusement in his eyes she smiled. _

"_Oh my… you are…" she said and went to hug Naru. _

"_I am so happy for you Noll…" Anika said with glee._

"_Thank you… I guess I do want a future…" Naru mumbled in Anika's embrace._

_Anika laughed._

_

* * *

  
_

She will not let anything bad happen to him, the man she loves more than life itself. She looked back at them to find them in an embrace. A sad smile graced her lips. Slowly she ran towards them.

She didn't care what happens to her as long as they are safe. As long as he is happy she can be happy.

"GET DOWN!" she screamed as she push through the thick bushes and push them out of the gun's way.

A loud bang echoed in the forest.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' Naru thought as he felt someone heavy on top of his back. He tried to open his eyes to find Anika unconscious.

"Anika!" he called her, he push himself up the one lying behind him slipped to the ground with a painful grunt.

The familiar voice made Naru look at his back. He was surprised to see Mai holding her head because of the impact.

"Mai?" Naru asked.

Mai looked up at Naru, she darted her eyes and instead looked at Anika.

"Anika-san!" Mai said assisting the unconscious girl.

After a few seconds, Anika grunted and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Anika muttered.

Naru looked unsure. "I don't know… Mai what's happening?" he asked Mai.

Mai looked away from him. "It was the client. When he realized that we are not just cheap physics and physic researchers he plotted to kill us all, he already got Yasuhara and was chasing after me. I lost him then the next thing I know is he's aiming a gun at you and Anika-san that's why I pushed you both down." She narrated.

Naru tensed. "Meaning, he is still around us… did you call for help?" he said alert.

Mai shook her head. "I had no time." she replied.

Naru narrowed his eyes. "Damn it" he cursed.

Mai flinched. Anika held Mai's hand. "It's not your fault" she assured her.

Anika looked at Naru and saw the concern and fear in there. Not for him but for the woman with them.

A sinister laughter echoed near their area. Naru growled.

"Mai… I want you to stay with Anika. I'll look around the area." Naru instructed.

Mai nodded as she help Anika to her feet.

Another gun shot echoed in the forest. They ducked again. This time Naru ran to its direction and soon Mai and Anika heard fighting and struggling sound nearby.

Then an explosion of kikkou…

Mai felt Naru's kikkou she trembled. Anika stiffened.

"Naru!" Mai screamed and is about to follow Naru when Anika stopped her and tried standing up. "No! You can't… it's too dangerous for you." She said.

"But…" Mai tried reasoning out.

Anika is firm. "Stay here… I'll go" she said.

Mai understood fully what Anika meant and nodded. 'Anika should be beside Naru not her.' she thought sadly.

* * *

Few minutes later, Naru and Anika emerge from the bushes. Anika supporting Naru, in order to hide her pain she walked ahead of the pair. They have reached the drive way when gunshots echoed again in the air.

Mai froze. She heard Naru scream her name but she didn't listen she was rendered immobile due to shock. After a while, no more gunshots followed. She calmed down. 'It's going to be alright' she thought.

Making sure that there are no more gunshots Mai continue crossing the path then she felt a hand tugged her harshly.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot?!" Naru exclaimed angrily. "You could have been killed!"

Mai snapped. "Flash News Shibuya-sama! I am not. And don't call me an idiot. Let go!" Mai said pulling her hand free.

Naru's lips tightened but let go of Mai. "You're so stubborn" he muttered darkly.

Mai walked away tears threatening to fall.

Then all of a sudden a speeding car from the left appeared. Mai recognized the driver as the assailant of Yasuhara. Her eyes widen and looked back at Naru.

Naru didn't move probably because he's too mad to notice anything else but his anger.

Mai trembled in fear. She know this scene… she thought she had forgotten. But she didn't…

'Definitely an idiot' she thought miserably as she lounge forward pushing Naru off the road.

* * *

In a spilt of a second… Mai was hit by the speeding car while Naru fell backwards his eyes wide with shock.

Anika screamed on top of her lungs dashing forward to a dumbstruck Naru.

Mai rolled on top of the car and landed on the pavement with loud thudding sound.

She coughed out blood cringing on her side. 'Damn it…' she thought.

Trying her best to stand up when more blood gushed out of her lips. 'Damn it' she cursed again in her mind.

"Not yet" she muttered as her world starts getting dark.

"Not yet" she mumbled as she chokes some more blood.

* * *

A stunned Naru struggled into freeing himself from Anika's grasp. He wanted to go to Mai. His chest tightening in fear.

He'd seen this scene before… during Gene's death… he cannot be witnessing another… especially not Mai's…

He tried so bad to move his body but he seemed to fail miserably. Naru watch as the fast moving car screeched to a halt.

A dark sinister laughter echoed in Naru's ear as the car moved backwards with an increasingly fatal speed.

"MAI!!!!!!" Naru screamed pushing Anika off him with all his might.

It was like in his vision. When Gene was hit the second time. Killing his brother on the spot, he's not going to let her die. NOT HER.

He crawl-run to Mai, "Come on! Stand up! Idiot! Stand up!" he yelled trying to pull her up.

A cruel smile graced Mai's lips. 'This is it…' she thought. "I… am… not… an… idiot." She mumbled clenching Naru's shirt.

"Get up then! Get up!" Naru screamed.

Mai chuckled blood spluttering out of her mouth. "N-Naru…" she whispered.

Naru stiffened something in her voice stopped him dead. It's like she's saying goodbye to him without really saying it.

'No' he thought. He would not let her. Never.

Before he knew it. Mai had pushed him again backwards. From where she got her strength he'll never know as he fell down on his behind.

He watch up close as the car hit Mai for the second time throwing her already battered, bruised and bleeding body flying in a good distance.

Naru felt his kikkou exploded. "NNOOO!!!" He screamed the bloody hell.

Conjuring all his anger. He focused them all in the car. A loud explosion. In an instant the car and its passenger were burning. Shattered in pieces by his raging kikkou. He didn't care if he had killed someone, hell, he can kill everyone for all he cares.

Naru crawl-run again to Mai's direction. Reaching her he cradled her body in his arms.

"Mai… Mai… please… hang on…" Naru murmured trying to soothe the fallen girl.

Throwing his pride away he screamed "Someone! Help us! Help us!" Naru screamed on top of his lungs looking around for help.

He saw their blood covered friends run towards them next to them are the cops and the medics. He felt relief but tension at the same time. Mai isn't moving, not an inch and it scared him…

"Mai… please… open your eyes…" Naru begged his voice cracking. "Don't do this to me Mai… not you too… please…" he said tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

Mai can faintly hear Naru's voice. In her mind… a light is hovering above her. And Naru's brother, Gene was there standing his hands outstretched to her. In his lips is a sad smile.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" she murmured both consciously and unconsciously before she reaches out to Gene's hand.

A blinding light covered her.

* * *

Naru heard Mai murmured an apology. He had accepted all Mai's apology before but not this one. He'd never forgive her. Never.

Shaking his head he shook the brunette crying out her name "Mai! You have to hang on! You have to! I won't forgive you if you give up on me. I will never forgive you… please! Mai… Stay with me… I need you… please I need you…" he chanted over and over again as Mai's body was carried to the ambulance.

"Naru!" Lin and Madoka stopped Naru from jumping to the ambulance. Takigawa opened the back door of his car and let Lin assist Naru in, they followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

Naru leaning against the car window. His eyes empty and mumbling incoherent words of anger and despair.

* * *

Lin can remember the fear in Naru's eyes and the emptiness that is eating his ward. If only he was a few seconds early he could have prevented Taniyama Mai's accident.

They reached the hospital and Naru immediately ran to the emergency room. Begging the doctors to let him see Mai that he too is a licensed doctor and he needed to see Mai. But Matsuzaki-san told Naru that it was impossible.

Naru slumped in the wall. His eyes devoid of any emotions. Lin can only support his ward in silence.

* * *

The doctors said Taniyama Mai is already brain dead. But Naru refuse to believe or accept it. The doctors gave him an option to either let her die naturally or let the machines breathe and live for her.

Selfishly, Naru chose to keep her alive even if everyone already told him to let go. He won't.

He will never let Mai go. Not even to death.

She told Naru to let Mai rest already to let her go and be happy that she's already at peace but Naru won't listen to her, he is desperate to keep Mai with him. He wouldn't listen to anyone… not even to Anika.

Naru ordered that Mai be put on life support system. Not caring about anything. He would keep Mai with him. Breathing. At least for him as long as Mai breathes, she's alive and she'll come back to him.

Naru hoped. Believed. He didn't leave Mai's side. Not even a single day. He'd just leave her side to go to the comfort room or when he's changing his clothes but other than that he refuses to leave her side.

It took Naru three agonizing months before realizing that Mai is gone and she'll never come back to them… to him.

Madoka caressed her six month old tummy as she sadly watched Naru cry silently.

The doctors had told Naru that it was hopeless to wait for someone who's never coming back.

The hospital management had decided to cut the life support. Naru bribed them to let Mai continue have the life support system but the doctors weren't shaken with their decision.

Madoka remembered one of the doctors' words at Naru…

'There are many other patients who can live with that apparatus… your friend's case is hopeless she's clinically dead. Just breathing thru machines. You aren't helping her. You are making it harder for her.' he said.

Madoka saw the shock and realization sink in Naru's mind. He nodded to the doctors but not after asking for a couple of more days which the doctors agreed to give him.

After that, Naru asked everyone to leave telling us he wanted time alone with Mai. Knowing how stubborn he is everyone left him.

Then after a couple of days, it was Naru who removed the life support system at Mai.

* * *

A year and half passed:

Naru watch the water in the lake move in the gentle breeze. He bought the house near the lake where his brother Gene was found. All for two reasons… one this is where Eugene last stayed and second… this is where he told Mai all about him and his real identity.

He looked at the picture frame resting on his bed stand. It was SPR's only picture together. He cannot help but smile at the vibrant smile of a specific brunette in the middle of the picture.

"Mai… how are you?" he asked caressing the image.

The wind blew in his open window and caressed his hair. Naru closed his eyes feeling the wind in his skin.

"I missed you… and yes… I do love you" Naru whispered a sad smile graced his lips.

His musing was cut off by the ringing of his mobile phone. Staring at the screen of his phone he sighed, composing himself.

'What could this people need now…?' he thought. He sighed again before he answered the phone.

"What do you need?" he asked instead of the usual 'hello'

"It's a girl Naru!" "We finally have a girl Naru-Bou!!!" two joyous voices shouted from the other line. Takigawa and Matsuzaki… err… Ayako got married after finding out that Ayako is pregnant. Soon enough the couple had a baby boy and months passed Ayako got pregnant again and now… finally they both had a girl. They've been wishing for a girl… and now finally they got one.

Naru suppressed a smile. "Fine… fine…" he muttered.

There was silence in the other line. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen of his phone. 'They didn't hang up on me… did they?' he thought.

"Err… Naru-Bou…" he heard Bou-san on the opposite line.

"Yes…" Naru asked.

"Umm… well… we are thinking… could we name our baby after Mai." Bou-san said.

Naru froze. Silence reigned.

"Naru…-Bou…" Takigawa sounded unsure. "It's just… we miss Mai so much and I was … no… we are thinking that…---"

"It's alright… Bou-san. Mai would want that. I am sure she'd be happy." Naru said.

Deafening silence.

"I have to go now Bou-san…" Naru said and was about to cut the line off when he heard Takigawa's voice again.

"Thank you Naru…" Takigawa said.

Naru smirked and pressed the end button. Putting his mobile phone down on his desk then he picked up a recently sent picture in his desk and smirked.

"Mai… huh? I guess Mai's dream of having her own family finally came true… a big brother to watch over her and…" he paused looking at the photographed picture he's holding it were Madoka and Lin's one year old twin boys. Which the couple named after him and Gene.

Naru's smile couldn't get any wider.

"We didn't get our happy ending Mai… but I hope the future generation would…" he mumbled.

**END.**

**AN:**

**Please give some reviews... oh! there is a _finale... _click NEXT! LOL  
**


	2. Finale: Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

**Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow**

"It's been a while since I've has seen you isn't it?" a guy with jet-black hair and dark blue eyes murmured kneeling down a carved grave in front of him.

"How have you been? Is Gene treating you well?" he asked again.

Silence.

"You must be wondering how I became this talkative right. I was because I have to talk to a certain girl over the phone for a good five hours everyday since she won't stop asking me questions about supernatural things. She's adorable Mai. You would love her." He said.

"What's her name? You're wondering.," he said. "She's got the same name as you… and she's turning thirteen today." He said with a small smile.

"Naru! We're going!" Lin called from the stairs near the exit of the cemetery.

"We must go now… I'll visit you again some other time. Send my regards to Gene okay" Naru said and stood up walking towards the exit.

If he just looked back, he could have seen a silhouette of girl watching him with a serene smile on her face.

* * *

"And there he was bathe in his own blood as the music box keeps on playing on the background…" a deep voice said finishing her story.

That is how the third ghost story ends.

"Ready?" a male voice asked his companions.

"I am" a female voice said.

"Ready when you are" another female voice said.

It was said that if you tell ghost stories and finished them you have to count off from one to three and the fourth would be the ghost…

"Ichi" the male started counting. (One)

"Ni" one of the girls said. (Two)

"San" the other girl counted. (Three)

"Shi" a voice said.

The three froze. Then screamed the hell out of each other's ears, they heard someone chuckle and the room was flooded with light.

"Got bit by your own fangs huh?" a guy around thirteen said mockingly while leaning against the wooden door.

"Hello everyone" another guy with the same looks and age said with a cheerful smile.

One of the girls giggled. "I knew it! It has has to be the two of you! I am so glad you made it Gene! Naru-chan!" she exclaimed jumping out of her chair and running towards the guys flinging her arms around both boys necks.

"Argh! Let go Mai!" one of the boys complained trying his best to untangle the girl's arm around his neck while his twin brother laughed merrily as if enjoying the torture.

"Mou! Naru-chan you're such a klutz!" Mai teased the grouchy boy his twin brother laughed when he heard that.

The Naru guy growled at the sandy haired brat. "Stop calling me _Naru-chan_ my name is Oliver." He said.

"Whatever" the girl said waving her hands in the air.

Oliver's older twin brother Gene laughed at his brother's crumpled face. "Let her go Noll… it's her birthday after all" he said.

"Hn" Oliver replied with sour face.

Mai motioned the two boys to join them in the entertainment room as they wait for their parents to call them for lunch.

"Let go off me you pervert!" the other girl whacked the sandy haired boy with her paper fan.

"Ouch! That hurts Masaki-chan!" the boy whined clinging to the girl.

Mai laughed. "Onii-chan let go of Masa-chan already! Mou! You're such a boy sometimes,." she said annoyed.

The guy laughed wholeheartedly detaching himself from the blonde girl. "Awww… Don't be jealous little sister!" he joked.

Mai made a face. "In your dreams" she mumbled.

Masaki huffed and rolled her eyes hiding her smug smile behind her paper fan. "What a delusional pervert… hitting on his own sister… how gross" she mumbled under her breath.

The sandy hair boy smirked. "Now… Now… Masaki-chan… don't get to cocky… I know you like me too… I've read your journal remember?" he said smugly.

Masaki turn red behind her paper fan her eyes narrowed into tiny slit. "I will definitely kill you by the end of this day Takigawa Hoshi" she threatened the guy.

Hoshi's smirk widens. "I love torture honey" he said with a wink.

"Enough you two! Hoshi! That's not something you aught to be saying in front of your younger sister. You're tainting her of your idiocy! Look at her… she's gotten dumber!" Oliver said.

Hoshi laughed out loud. "I am not sure if you're overly protective Noll or you're insulting Mai-chan" he commented.

"I am merely stating the facts" Oliver answered.

Mai trembled in anger. "O.L.I.V.E.R. You are sooo DEAD." she said between gritted teeth she stood up chasing after Oliver who started avoiding her advances.

Masaki shook her head. When will this people grow up. They are acting as if they were six.

Hoshi is laughing his ass off as he cheered on Mai as she chased after the dark haired teen.

Eugene watched amusedly as Mai chase Oliver around the entertainment room his brother dodging the girl with ease and showering her with more insults. The older twin knew that his brother is fond of the sandy haired girl. He like Mai too but not to the extent of his brother's fondness.

Eugene's eyes darted to the windows. He saw his Uncle Naru leaning against the veranda looking at the sky. Eugene has been a fan of his Uncle Naru. His father told him and Noll many great things about their Uncle. He had noticed that even if his uncle is smiling his eyes weren't. He had always wondered why…

Until, his father told him about the sad love story of his uncle Naru…

* * *

'I wish I could do something for him' he thought.

'You can do something for him' a voice inside Eugene's head said.

Eugene stiffened and looked on his side. His eyes widen.

There sat a beautiful Brown haired girl wearing a simple white dress and she is smiling at him.

He knew that face. He will never forget.

She is the girl in the big portrait at the SPR office.

Taniyama Mai…

'You know who I am right?' the girl said in his mind. He nodded.

'I've watched you grow up… you and them' she said looking at the occupants in the room.

'Why can I talk to you only now?' he asked telepathically.

'Because somehow you aligned with my spiritual wavelength.' She said.

'How long have you been watching us?' he asked again.

'Let's see… since the day you and them were conceived' she said and giggled.

'Beautiful…' Gene thought.

Mai smiled wider at him. 'Thank you Gene… you always flatter me' she said.

Eugene blushed remembering the many times he spent staring at her portrait telling his mother and father how beautiful she is and how much she want to meet her in person.

'Now Gene… can you do me a favor?' Taniyama Mai asked.

Eugene nodded. 'Anything' he answered.

Mai caressed his face. 'Can you tell that idiot scientist, over there…' she said pointing at his uncle Naru. 'I missed him too. That I do not regret dying for his sake and that I would trade my life over and over again if it means he'll live… so he better not waste his time living in the past and move on already.' She said her face changing it's expressions as she speaks and he finds it really amusing and cute at the same time.

'Okay… I will' Eugene said and excused himself walking towards the veranda, he was about to approach his uncle Naru when Taniyama Mai appeared again in front of him.

'And please give that black clipboard to him. Tell him it's about time he get his ass back on track. He might not see spirits but they are out there and some really needs a good ass kicking.' She said.

Eugene giggled, getting the black clipboard on the table. He recognized it as the file holder of his father.

* * *

"Uncle Naru" he called the dark haired guy.

Naru turned to Gene.

"Oh Gene… what are you doing here? I thought you were with Mai and the others…" he said.

"I was… but someone wanted me to say something to you…" Gene said.

Curious Naru invited Gene to sit down with him. He started preparing him a cup of tea when Lin, Madoka, Takigawa, Ayako, Masako and John arrived.

"Eugene? Why are you here… where is your brother?" Madoka asked.

"Noll is with the others… I have something to tell uncle Naru" Gene said.

"What do you want to tell me?" Naru asked.

Gene looked unsure, he glanced at Mai who's sitting on top of the table wiggling her feet. Mai nodded at him.

"Mai-chan wants to tell you she missed you" he said.

Naru chuckled. "Mai already told me that" he said.

Eugene shook his head. "No… not our Mai-chan… but _your _Mai-chan" he said.

Naru stiffened. Everyone in the table gasped.

"Eugene… what are you talking about!?!" Madoka exclaimed but Lin stopped her.

"Gene… is there something more you want to say?" his father asked.

Gene nodded.

"Mai-chan also says she doesn't regret dying for your sake and she would trade her life again if it means you'll live… so she said and I quote 'You better not waste your time living in the past and move on'" Gene said and slid the black clipboard towards Naru.

"She also says and I quote again" Gene said looking at his mother's direction. "I swear I didn't just come up with this… 'It's about time you get your ass back on track. You might not see spirits but they are out there and some really needs a good ass kicking.'" Gene finished.

Madoka shook her head tears glistening in her eyes. Ayako, Masako were nearly in tears too. Takigawa looked at a different direction to hide his own tears. John looked serene as he caressed Masako's hair while she's leaning against him. Lin was smiling as he patted his son's shoulder.

Mai smiled at the scene. "Gene, tell your mom and dad that they've raised you and Noll very well… and I promise to watch over both of you always… same goes for all of them" she said.

Gene nodded and looked up at his father. "Dad, Mai-chan said you and Mom did a great job raising Noll and I… she said she'll always watch over us" he said.

Lin nodded. Madoka sobbed. Ayako hugged girl.

"She wants me to tell it to all of you too… she's happy that she's met all of you. You are her family and her joy" Gene said.

Everyone were in tears already.

Mai smiled at Gene. She mouthed 'thank you' and disappeared.

Eugene looked at his uncle Naru to find him smiling and to his awe, even his eyes were happy. Naru stared at Gene. "Thank you Gene." He said.

"You are welcome" he said with a smile.

* * *

"There you are!" Hoshi exclaimed as he joined the crowd in the veranda. "Huh? Did something happen here?" he asked he looked around and screamed.

"What are you screaming at idiot!?" Masaki asked entering the veranda.

Hoshi pointed at Naru with a very surprised look. "UNCLE NARU IS SMILING… as in REALLY SMILING!!!" Hoshi cried out.

"Big Deal… you're really an idiot" Masaki said and the realization dawned her, she haltered in her step and looked at Naru to find Hoshi's words true. She's astounded.

Everyone in the room cracked a smile.

Takigawa Houshou chuckled. "I see you still got that effect on others Naru-Bou" he said.

Naru smirked. "Of course… unlike you… I improve my looks as I age" he said.

There were laughter around the table. Takigawa huffed then laughed as well.

* * *

"Hey Mai…" Oliver mumbled, they were the only ones left in the entertainment room and they were currently laying on their backs their heads opposite with each other.

"Hmmm?" Mai replied. They got tired of running around and decided to call it cease-fire. Now, they were just comfortably staring at the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday" Oliver said then pulled something out of his pocket tossing it to Mai.

"Ittai!" Mai whimpered as the small box hit her in the face. She heard Oliver smirk.

Curious Mai lifted the box and examined it. "Bombs doesn't fit in this size, do they?" she asked out of plain curiosity.

Oliver grunted. "I won't let my self die with you if that is what you mean" he said.

Mai pounce him. "Don't get smart on me" she said.

"I am smarter than you Mai" Oliver said smugly.

Mai growled.

Oliver chuckled. "Open it" he said.

Mai obeyed and opened the small box. She was awed as she stared at a white gold pendant adorned with beautiful carved flowers. "It's beautiful…" she murmured.

Mai heard Oliver sat up. He grabbed the box and pulled out the necklace. "Sit up" he ordered.

Mai looked at him confused.

"Just get up" Oliver said.

Mai obeyed and sat up so she was facing in a different direction with Oliver. "What will I do here?" she asked.

"Be quiet" Oliver said and went behind her.

Mai gasped when Oliver place the necklace on her neck. "There" he muttered as he finished.

Mai fingered the pendant. "Thank you Naru-chan" she said.

Oliver chuckled before standing up. "It's Oliver for you idiot" he said walking towards the door.

Mai growled and followed the dark-haired boy.

As they left the room, a silhouette of a girl wearing white dress picked up the forgotten box and it's cover then neatly place it on the table. Her smile is radiant as she disappeared.

**THE END... OWARI DA.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THERE!!! The Finale. To the readers and REVIEWERS who submitted their reviews… here is my THANKS!**

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'IN BOTH REALMS' coming soon at .**

**CIAO!**


End file.
